Fallen Angel
by Lady Veratten
Summary: What would happen if Lana never lived in Smallville. Shannon had known him all her life they had been childhood friends. But Clark kept secrets from her, and when she saw him use his powers the first time she kept it a secret because she had one of her own. Something she had always hidden even from those that cared the most about her. Could he handle her true form..
1. Coming of Age

"Shannon, it's time for school."

"Coming." She called as she came running down the stairs. Her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, she grabbed the toast and kissed her aunt.

"I'll see you after school."

"Be good."

"I've only had one slip up and I was blessed no one saw. Plus I am meeting up with Chloe and Clark today."

"Well just be careful we don't need to have people knowing."

"I know." She answered. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Shannon came into the school a short time later.

"Shannon. Come here." Chloe called out to her friend. Shannon smiled and walked over to her just as Clark rounded the corner and stopped.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Clark how are you doing today."

"Good actually. You seem a little out if sorts you ok?"

"Yeah just had an odd morning. We getting together after school to study at my house?"

"Yeah my aunt already knows."

"I might be late." Chloe said suddenly.

"That's fine. We have plenty to study for. We have just a few more weeks before the end of the school year.

"Yeah it's kind of scary to know that next year we are seniors."

"Time flys. I am going to go to class. I will see you after." Shannon said. Chloe and Clark watched as she walked away from them.

"Does she seem distracted."

"Very. I'll see you after class."

Shannon drove her truck to the Kent farm so she could study with her friends. Just after she had pulled into the yard, she started to have the most intense pain in her back and shoulders. She backed up her truck and headed home. Clark had seen her pull in and then pull out. He called her phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just forgot something at home I will be right back."

"Ok." Clark answered, his voice laced with concern.

Shannon pulled into her yard and parked her truck. She nearly fell from her truck as the pain got worse. Her pain filled screams brought her aunt running from the house.

"Shannon? "

"It hurts, what is wrong with me?"

"You've come of age, your wings are trying to get out of your back, calm down and relax let it happen." She told her, at this point Shannon was on the ground when finally a pair silver and black wings sprung from her back. Shannon stood trying to tried catching her breath.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"All of your people have wings. Well they did. You and a few others scattered around the world are the last from your world."

"My what?"

"Shannon you're not human. You never were."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, I am almost 17 and now you decide to mention that I will grow wings? How am I supposed to go to school like this?" Shannon shouted.

"The same way they came out you are able to pull them back in."

"So let me get this straight I am from another planet, I grew wings. Does that mean I can fly?"

"Yes, with practice you can fly."

Shannon concentrated and closed her eyes and took to the air. Making sure to keep the movement of her new wings in time with the wind. She missed and fell to the ground.

"Ouch."

"I told you with practice you will get better, now concentrate and pull your wings back into your body. Shannon concentrated and with some pain the wings were gone.

"So they won't randomly appear, like they did today. No, now you have to pull them out. I'm sorry I never told you, but your parents were high members of the high council and they needed you safe."

"Killed like most of your planet. Your planet exists but you are so much safer here."

"I need to get back to Clark's house we were going to study. I will deal with this more later. I just can't handle this right now."

"We can discuss it when you get home."

"Fine." Shannin muttered getting into her truck. She drove back to Clark's, her frustration growing. She now had a secret and she hated keeping it from her friends. As she started to pull into the yard she about ran over Chloe. Chloe looked at her and moved aside so her friend could park.

"Everything ok? Clark said you tore out of here rather quickly."

"Yeah I just forgot something." She answered, her shoulders still feeling like they were on fire.

"Come on. Clark is waiting in the barn for us."

"Let's do this." Shannon said following along behind Chloe. Clark looked up as the two joined him in the loft, he could see pain on Shannon's face.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied as she sat down. She started to sit back but her back was having none of that.

They finished their studying and were just talking when another wave of pain hit Shannon. She didn't dare move, she felt the pain in her shoulders.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Ok see you tomorrow." They both said to her. Shannon hurried from the barn and into her truck. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. The pain in her back subsided. She drove home, it was time for her aunt to explain what was going on


	2. Seeing His Secret

Shannon had been avoiding people for a few days and suddenly outside the school Clark approached her.

"Hey are you ok? You've been kind of distant almost distracted."

"I just got some news from my aunt that has me thinking nothing major. I'm sorry."

"You look worried that's why I asked."

"No its nothing. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Probably helping my dad. If you want your welcome to come over."

"I might. I'll have to see what my aunt wants to do."

"Ok, let me know." Clark said kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

"Hey Shannon."

"Hi Chloe "

"Did he just kiss you?"

"Sort of."

"You do know he likes you right?"

"Yeah, I've changed I'm not sure he could handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"Its nothing I'll see you Monday." Shannon said getting in truck and headed from the parking lot. She decided to stop by to see Clark. She knew she could trust him. As she pulled into the driveway she stopped at the end of it when she saw Clark lift the front end of a large tractor. Her eyes got wide and she backed down the driveway and headed home.

Shannon sat in her truck outside her home, tears rolled down her cheeks. He had a secret and she was afraid to still tell her own secret.

"Shannon, what is wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing. Can you tell me more about my home?"

"Yes, come inside."

It was a lot to take in, but she slowly began to get used to the idea. Days passed and she knew would have to talk to Clark but decided to wait. She decided to go over and see him. Maybe would tell him she liked him, she wasnt sure.

"Shannon."

"Yes, auntie?"

"Try not show anything."

"I won't. I'll be home later." Shannon said leaving the house. She arrived at the Kent farm about ten minutes later. She pulled in the yard to see Clark doing chores, he looked up when he heard the truck pull in.

"Hi Mr. Kent " Shannon yelled when she got out of the truck.

"Afternoon Shannon what brings you here?"

"Thought I would come visit Clark, if that is alright?"

"Its fine." Johnathan Kent answered her. Shannon smiled and walked up to Clark.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand. She had visited before but never really saw everything. He led her to the loft and had her sit down.

"So what's up?"

"I guess I wanted to talk about my feelings."

"About what?"

"I guess , unless you've been blind I've liked you for a while."

"No I noticed. I wasn't sure if we pursued those feelings that we would ruin our friendship."

"Clark we've been friends since grade school. I don't think it would ruin anything."

Clark hugged her and Shannon looked up into his eyes. She always thought she could get lost in his eyes. She reached up and touched his face.

"What are we going to tell Chloe?"

"She'll be happy she's been on me to talk to you."

"Always the match maker. So what do we do now."

"You two go out and have some fun that is what."

"Mr. Kent. " Shannon said turning around.

"Hi dad."

"Took you long enough."

"Funny. Ok we are going into town."

Shannon held his hand as they walked down the street. She looked around and saw Clark's friend Lex Luthor.

"What's he doing?"

"Who knows. Shannon did you know we have two weeks of school left?"

"Yep and the summer break." Shannon answered looking up at him. She looked towards Clark's friend, something about him didnt sit well with her.

The final two weeks went fast. A young woman arrived at the farm claiming to know Clark. Shannon had spent almost every day at the farm. But when this girl came even Clark's parents were suspicious of the girl.

The girl lured Clark to some caves. Shannon didnt know what to do.

Martha Kent called Shannon at her home.

"Mrs. Kent what's wrong?"

"Clark's missing and Johnathan was just taken to the hospital."

"I'll be right there." Shannon hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and tore out of her driveway without so much as word to her aunt.

Shannon ran into the hospital and asked where the Kent's were. Martha stepped out of the room and came up to her.

"What happened?"

"That strange girl got Clark to go to the caves and I don't know but they found Johnathan unconscious in the cave and no sign of the girl or Clark."

"What?"

"I don't know. They don't know what happened but Johnathan has been badly injured and is in a coma."

"Mrs. Kent I am so sorry."

"We will be ok. We will find Clark."

"I hope so." Shannon said. She hugged the older woman.

Over the three months Clark was missing and Johnathan was in the hospital Shannon was there daily.


	3. Kal-El vs Shannon

Martha called Shannon saying that Clark had been found. Shannon rushed to the farm to see him. But she could see by the way he was acting he was far from Clark. As she started to walk towards them suddenly he seemed to hear something that caused him pain and a major change came over him. He informed Martha his name was Kal-El. And then to both of their surprise he took to the air. Not even thinking she ran up to help Martha up and then pulled out her own wings and took to the air after him. Leaving Martha completely stunned by both flying.

Shannon quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm. His own surprise crossed his face as he took a swing at her. But the training she had been doing with her aunt helped her dodge the move. She punched him in the jaw sending him flying toward the ground. He didnt look happy as he came at her, but as her aunt told her you become reckless if you let your anger take over so she dodged him again.

"You will not stop me."

"I will find Clark inside you or kill you both." She shouted at him. He stunned her by using his heat vision it slammed into shoulder catching her off guard, she screamed in agony. Her thought was first she needed to get to the ground second why didnt he just kill her. She turned herself around and headed towards the ground. But instead of him just flying off he followed her, he grabbed one of her wings, resulting in a painfilled scream. Spots danced in her vision as she could barely stay conscious as she tried to fight enough to get away from him. She needed to get to the ground before she passed out. He took one more pull on her wing and she went limp. He caught her before she fell and took her to the ground. He walked with her unconscious form into the caves and lay her in the dirt and took off to get what he was after.

He returned to the cave and looked over to see her still unconscious. He walked over to the wall hit an odd code and watched as the far wall opened allowing him to walk inside.

Martha walked into the cave holding a silver box, she turned her head to see Shannon laying on the ground unconscious. Clark came out of the room and turned to see her standing there.

"You should not have come Martha Kent." He said to her. She shoved a black rock into his chest.

"Clark if your in there I love you."

She watched as it was as if two forms of Clark fought for control. Her son looked at her she tossed the stone to him he shoved it into the chest of his other half causing what seemed to be a small explosion. Sending Martha slamming into the far wall and Clark to be laying on the floor, Martha crawled to her son putting his head in her.

"I'm me mom. I'm back."

"Thank goodness. Now there is a new problem."

"What's that?" He asked after he was able to stand he helped his mother up and then looked to see what he assumed was Shannon.

"Shannon?"

"Yeah. You flew and she took off after you. I am guessing you two fought and you won that she looks broken. Where do we take her?"

"Back to the farm. I'll sit with her."

"I have to go back to the hospital your dad is still there."

"I'll try to make sure she will be ok alone and then meet you there."

"Alright." Martha answered her son. She watched him walk over and gently lift Shannon into his arms.

Clark lay Shannon on the couch in the barn, he wasnt sure he could get her wings through the front door. He sat down next to the couch. He could see a burn on her shoulder and the biggest was how her wing hung. His eyes held sadness what had he done?

His eyes turned to her as he heard her make a noise telling him she was waking up. She turned her eyes and saw him sitting there, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Its me. I promise it's me." Clark said to her. He reached out and touched her face.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"I thought you would hate me."

"Anymore than you would seeing what just happened?"

"You were not incontrol I am. This is who I am. I just keep the wings hidden unless I need them. But currently I wont be able to hide them."

"What did I do?"

"The burn will heal, the broken wing will take a bit longer which means I cant hide them."

"How will you go home?"

"I wont. I'll call my aunt and let her know about the injury and tell her I am going to have to stay here but that also means staying out of site when people show."

"I have to run to the hospital, are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yeah I should be fine. I'll call my aunt while your gone."

"Can you get into the house?"

"A little painful but I can get into the house."

"I'll help you." Clark said taking her hand. He walked her inside and helped her sit down. He was surprised how well she moved with wings almost as large as he was tall.

"My wing span is 8 feet and the wings from the tip to the bottom is 6 foot. If that was what you wanted to ask."

"Wow."

"Yup. No go to the hospital and check on your dad. I'm going to call my aunt."

"Auntie."

'Shannon honey what's wrong?"

"Well it's hard to explain but there has been a rather strange accident and I broke one of my wings I cant pull it back in."

"Well dear you could but it will be very painful."

"How?"

" Your people are able to transfer all the break to the arm and shoulder until that area heals. Where are you?"

"At the Kent's."

"Are you safe there?"

"Yes. I trust them."

"Do you want to stay there or do you want me to come get you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok dear. If you need me call."

"I will." Shannob hung up the phone, right now she hurt too much to deal with her aunts idea. She looked up as the Kent's walked in.

"Hello Mr. Kent. It's good to see you feeling better."

"Uh thank you. Clark son I thought you were kidding."

"About the wings? Nope they are real." Shannon said getting to her feet. Clark rushed to her side to keep her from falling. "And yes you can touch it. Not the broken one."

"Well I can say I thought my sons powers were interesting."

"I got my wings before the end of the school year. The break came from a fight between me and Kal-El."

"Clark?"

"Dont ask me. But when I was myself she was in the cave mom found me in. I think Kal-El brought her there. Maybe at some level I was still in some sort of control."

"I do have a way to put my wings away. But it's going to be very painful."

"How?" Clark asked

"My people are able to transfer the break to the shoulder and arm. Allowing the wing to be pulled in and giving it time to heal. I need to do it but I didnt want to be alone."

"If you want to do this we will be right here."

Shannon braced herself for the pain. She pulled the wing in, her painful screams echoing in the house. Clark moved to one side of her, Johnathan on the other as she finally got her wings pulled in and she passed out from the pain. Clark gently lifted her and lay her on the couch.

"We are going to need to take her to the er son. None of it will heal just sitting here."

"I know. Do you know I am the reason she had this happen to her?"

"No son you didnt. You would never hurt her and you know it."

"Yeah." Clark said, he lifted her again to his arms and headed out of the house. He didn't bother with the truck he ran with her to the er.


	4. Returning to school

Shannon smiled as Clark ran around the truck to let her out.

"I get it you feel bad. But I am able to do things."

"Your arm is still healing and I would rather know its healing and your not doing something you shouldn't."

"You mean like you did running off to find Chloe?"

"There's that. But I take allot longer to hurt."

"Not as much as you think I nearly knocked you out of the sky."

"Yup. I think that is why Kal-El decided to use more powers than I have. I am just glad he didn't let my unconscious body plummet to the ground."

"Yeah me too. I don't think I could have forgiven myself if you had died."

"Yeah well I'm alive and well. And we are now seniors let's enjoy our last year of school."

"Alright." He took her books and walked inside. Chloe looked up and motion to them. She had heard there had been an accident that had caused Shannon to get hurt. Shannon's right arm was literally strapped across her chest.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Uh yup. But it will heal. Bad part I am right handed."

"Oh that is going to be hard."

"I have permission to help Shannon with notes and getting her class."

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend that will move heaven and earth for you."

"You could say that. Hey Clark you still trying out for football this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then I will come to the field and watch. I mean you are my ride home."

"You need help to class?" Clark asked.

"Nope. Chloe and I have the same class. She can help me if that is alright Chloe?"

"Sure. Come on." Chloe said

"We have to talk about something at some point."

"Yeah, Chloe you're one of my best friends heck you are my best friend. I have secrets and I want you to know about it."

"Ok cryptic. But alright." Chloe helped her set up at her desk.

After school Shannon was sitting in the bleachers watching Clark try out for the football team. She knew he would get on the team, she just hoped his dad wouldn't be mad.

"I am going to go take a shower and change I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to meet you at the truck."

"You think you can get to the truck?"

"Yes. I am not that broken."

"I know. Ok well I will take our backpacks and meet you at the truck."

"Well then give me my book." Shannon said to him holding out her left hand. He smiled and placed the book in her hand and then leaned in and kissed her. Shannon made her way to the truck. She was hoping her arm would heal she hated relying on others for help. She looked at the truck and realized she did need help getting in. She shook her head and went and sat down near a bench where Clark could see her. He walked out and shook his head.

"Couldn't get in?"

"Not funny. Let's get going my aunt will wonder if I am coming home."

"Sure I'll take you home. And I will pick you up again the morning."

"As always." Shannon told him. Clark drove up her driveway when he noticed smoke.

"Shannon. Stay here."

"Ok?"

"Just stay here."

"I'll stay here." She agreed. Clark got out of the truck and walked toward the house. Clark came into view of the house and a person kneeling on the ground and two standing over them. He could see there were more looking in the house.

"Where is the princess."

"You killed the entire royal family."

"We know you were sent here with her to protect her, until she became of age to take the throne. We have found the others that fled here and she was not with them. That means she is with you."

"She was an average child. A request from her parents who had worked for the royal family. I brought her here."

"Who would protect her if you arent here? And if she wasn't a royal why would you protect her?"

"I made a promise to her family that I would never let harm come to her. Her mother was my best friend. And I made a promise and for the last 17 years I have done that. If that means her protection falls to another than so be it."

"Who is it?"

"The last son of Krypton."

"There is no way any of them survived."

"This one did and he is powerful and will protect her."

"You are a foolish old woman."

"Then I will die foolish knowing traitors like you will never get the last child of our home. As long as she lives so do our people."

"You didn't even have wings. One of the rare ones of our homeworld that didnt have wings. Yet you thought you could bring her here and raise her as a human. What did you tell her when her wings came in?"

"I told her of our world and how traitors like you tried killing off many of our people. I never told her that the entire royal family was killed leaving a few of us that remained on this planet. We stayed here as humans. How did you find us."

"She flew. That was all that was needed for us to know she even existed. You were foolish to think you could protect her from us. And she will die because of that foolishness."

Clark watched he heard a noise and saw Shannon standing next to him. He pulled her close to him, and just in time clamped his hand over her mouth as they both watched the man that stood above Shannon's aunt drive a sword through her heart. Shannon's muffled scream had Clark holding her closer to him. He needed to get them out of there and his truck would get to much attention. He lifted her into his arms,

"Please I beg you don't scream." He said adjusting her in his arms. She wrapped her one arm around him and lay her head on him shoulder. He took off for the farm. He walked into the house holding Shannon in her arms.

"We have a problem."

"I'd say. Where's the truck son?"

"That is the least of our problems. People came looking for her."

"What do you mean?"

"As in an army of aliens showed up at her home had her aunt on her knees in the yard and stabbed her through the heart while I kept Shannon from letting them know we were there. But that isnt the only issue."

"And the other?"

"Uh her aunt knew about where I come from. As if she'd always known. She told them that Shannon would be safe with me."

"She will be safe here. Come here Shannon let's get you comfortable in Clark's room. Our son can sleep on the couch tonight." Martha said leading a traumatized Shannon up the stairs.

"Dad I dont know what to do. We have months of school left. What am I to do?"

"If her aunt felt you could protect her then I guess son as a family that is exactly what we will do. She will go to school as if everything is normal."

"Dad her aunt is laying dead in the middle of their yard, our truck is at their house."

"Go back to the house. I'll call the sheriff and say you called after you had gone back to get Shannon's school books. And found her aunt dead. Go."

Clark headed back to Shannon's house and looked around he didnt see anyone so he pulled the truck into the yard the rest if the way. He walked up to where the men had stood and Shannon's aunt had been killed. There was blood and allot of it but she was no where to be seen. He looked up as the sheriff arrived.

"Where is the dead body Mr. Kent?"

"Well there is allot of blood and I was to afraid to check the house."

He used his x-ray vision and was able to see that the body had been moved into the house. He waited outside until the sheriff came back out.

"How did you know she was dead?"

"Sheriff that's allot of blood for someone to be alive."

"Where is Miss Castia?"

"My house. Her arm was bothering her when I left so mom was having her rest. I believe that Shannon's Aunt Elena was her only family."

"Wouldn't surprise me. They kept mostly to themselves."

"Alright I will come over later to speak to Miss Castia."

"I will make sure my parents know. Can I go?"

"Yes go."


	5. Finding out more about her

Clark started to notice that after the killing of her aunt, Shannon trained more and her body seemed to heal faster. Not as quickly as his but fast enough. She would be out of the cast and sling in just another week. The sheriff wasn't sure what to report on the sudden killing of Shannon's aunt but said she would continue to investigate it.

Shannon looked over at Clark and smiled.

"You realise people are going to start talking if you start showing up without the cast and sling."

"So I heal a little faster, according to Auntie she said it was something normal for my people. Dont get me wrong its nothing compared to you but yeah nothing is."

"I know. You get stronger everyday."

"Those people that killed my aunt wont stop until they find and kill me and they know you exist so we need to lay low. I mean I will have to keep the training to what I can learn without flying."

"Alright. I do want to do something."

"What's that?"

"Show you something. I know as Kal-El you flew and as Clark Kent you are afraid of heights please give me this one thing."

"Ok. That still doesn't answer my question."

"Just come with me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." He answered

Shannon reached for his hand and led him away from the barn and toward an area so they couldn't be seen. She pulled her wings out, allowing them to stretch and then took Clark's hand and pulled him close.

"I would suggest you hold on." She said. She moved her wings and they slowly took to the air. She knew it would hurt too much to go to high, but she went a little further and looked at him as she moved so they were gliding. He looked into her eyes.

"Well this is interesting. Can we land?"

"Yeah." She said with a laugh. She landed them softly and let him step away from her as she let her wings lower themselves but didnt pull them in.

"When I chased you down, when you were Kal-El it was much higher and had you not used your heat vision I could have kicked your ass. But you cheated."

"Did that leave a scar?"

"It will leave a small one. I am not worried about it." She answered him. Clark moved around the back of her and touched her wings, they were soft. They both heard a gasp and looked up, there stood Chloe.

"Chloe." Shannon said looking at her friend. "Come here I dont bite."

A stunned Chloe moved forward and reached out.

"Can I?"

"Yeah its fine." She told her friend. Chloe moved closer and touched the wings following them all the way to her back.

"You need to start wearing shirts that will have holes in the back already because I am betting you've gone through allot of shirts." Chloe told her.

"I don't pull them out often. And I've only had them maybe six months."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"Chloe asked. Shannon shrugged her shoulders and looked at her friend.

"Same reason I didnt tell Clark. But you know now."

"Natural born or meteor power."

"I'm from another planet so natural. I was brought here along with a few more of my people fleeing after a war started. Guess there is a group of those that went against the royal family found out where we are all hiding and came looking. They have already killed 5 of my people and my aunt."

"So that's how she died."

"Yeah that would be the reason. I have been here since."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I trust you Chloe. Plus what did you think I wanted to talk to you about the other day?"

"That was it?"

"Yup. But we should get back to the house I have a feeling Mrs. Kent might wonder where we disappeared to."

"How do you think I found you. She was the one that told me where you two had walked off to."

"Ok." Shannon took Clark's hand and they all head back to the main part of the farm. As they walked Shannon noticed a strange car.

"Chloe go into the barn and hide please."

"Why?" She asked.

"Please just do it." Shannon said to her. Chloe nodded and headed into the barn. Shannon and Clark started walking to the house. Two men walked out and Clark remembered seeing them at Shannon's house when her aunt was killed.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Just looking for a girl but it seems that she's not here."

"Oh. Well if we see anyone is there a way to contact you?" Clark asked.

"Yes here." One answered handing him a card.

"And you are?" The other asked Shannon.

"His sister. Have a nice day gentlemen." Shannon said heading towards the house. She walked inside to see Clark's parents fine.

"Who was that?" Johnathan asked.

"The traitors from my homeworld. As far as they are concerned I am Clark's sister. Which will make dating interesting." Shannon looked out the window to see Clark still talking to the two men.

"Call the sheriff. It looks as if they aren't buying the sister lie. Well one of them just learned to fly the hard way. I'll be right back." Shannon walked back outside.

"Clark?" She asked coming back outside. The men turned to face her.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kent hide now." She said walking down the stairs from the porch. She looked past the men to see Clark was actually bleeding.

"What have you done?" She asked.

"So you are the child we are looking for."

"Yes and you will regret finding me. I care for these people and will defend them even if I have to die in the process."

"That can be arranged child." One hissed at her.

"You have the entire planet and yet you follow those that fled. We wanted to live in peace and most have until you came."

"They would have returned and tried to claim the throne."

"I was raised here from the time I was a child. I never knew of my world until my aunt told me about it and even then this is my home not there. I do not wish to return there. Now leave." She growled at them. She knew the Kent's and Chloe were safe now all she needed to do was to get Clark away from them.

"We could just kill the boy."

"I doubt that. If you found me then you know who he is."

"We do that is how we knew how to deal with him." One answered holding up a glowing meteor rock. Shannon wasnt about to let them hurt him and her wings sprung from her back and she took to the air. To her surprise they did not follow, which only meant they didnt have wings. She dove down and grabbed Clark and went up into the sky, the moment they got away from the stone Clark looked at her.

"I'm ok."

"I know but what I have to do you won't want to see. They are the only ones here and I wont let them hurt any of you."

"Shannon, what are you going to do."

"Kill them." She said setting him down. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down to him.

"I won't let you face them alone. But if you had my parents call the sheriff you can't take them on with your wings in plain sight. I am going with you."

"Are you sure cause I know you won't kill them."

"And if I can find a different way neither will you. Let's go back."

Shannon nodded and lifted him again and headed back to the farm. She set him down and pulled in her wings, they approached the two men.

"This ends here." Shannon said to them.

"With your death we will have no reason to be here."

"Then bring it." Shannon said. Clark hit one dead in the chest sending the man flying backwards into a tree. Shannon fought with the other finally grabbing him by the throat and holding on.

"You will leave me and my family alone. You will return to your home or I will not be as kind."

"We will keep coming." He said. Shannon squeezed harder.

"I will kill you here and now and send your body back with your partner. You have been warned." Shannon told him. She threw him to the ground.

"My aunt was a good teacher and I learned a great deal quickly. Now gather your friend and leave. If I find you haven't left the planet I will kill you both. I remain here with my home and my family. You want that planet its yours. Now get out of here." Shannon said, she watched the two men scramble away from them. She let out the breath she didnt realize she was holding.

"Would you have killed them?"

"Probably not but they left didnt they?"

"Good point. Go let Chloe know she can come out of hiding I'll go check on my parents."

"Ok." Shannon said heading into the barn."Chloe?"

"Right here. Everything ok now? You did allot of yelling."

"Yeah it's fine you can come out." Shannon told her. Chloe stepped out of her hiding place and looked at her. They both turned to head into the house when one of the men she had threatened appeared in the doorway and shot an arrow at her. But to his surprise she caught it, spun it around and threw it back at the man hitting him dead in the chest. Chloe was scared and surprised at the same time. Shannon walked up to the man, blood ran from his mouth.

"You were warned. And now your friend can return you home dead." Shannon said to him pushing the arrow further in, he gasped once and stopped moving. Shannon looked up to see his partner standing there in shock.

"Take him now or suffer the same fate." She hissed. He quickly moved and picked up the now dead man and hurried away. Shannon looked up and made eye contact with Clark who moved to her side.

"Are you two alright."

"Shannon caught the arrow in her hand and thew it back at him. It was well cool."

"Really?"

"What? It was but we are both fine."

"Are your folks ok?"

"Yeah and they didn't call the sheriff for obvious reasons."

"Good cause I didnt want to explain that. Should we go inside?"

Clark nodded and led them both inside.


	6. Returning to Normal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b9bf23ab24f8a3e7e52b25f7d978c295"Clark looked at Shannon and the fact that she knew his secrets and now he literally knew all of hers. For some odd reason he wasn't surprised that they became style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shannon"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I love you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I love you too. Where did that come from?" She asked looking up at him from her school style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I just felt like saying it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well ok then." She answered leaning over and kissing him. "But we have homework to do."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah its finals week. This is nuts."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? It's our last couple of weeks of school."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That it is. As much as I hate to admit this we've seen allot more than most would by our age."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, I found out my boyfriend is an alien and he found out so am I." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you're still ok with that?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you ok with me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course. You know about your home."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Barely. And you know about yours."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not really I have a disembodied voice in a cave." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"At least its something." Shannon said. Clark stood and moved to her side of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't care where you are from. Or about your past. It's you I love."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I love you too. You done studying?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah I think we should be good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec18a159df7e8ad69d1eca77a2ba30f6"Shannon looked around as she Chloe walk up to them. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You ready?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As I will ever be. I see your family was able to be here. Yeah and I know you wish your aunt could have."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I do, but I know she is still with me." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We all have to grow up. Even if we don't want to." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yup." Shannon said. She looked at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You look troubled." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Something just feels off."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I noticed. I know that you've had the issues with the voice in the cave especially when it turned you into Kal-El but nothing could happen."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah maybe." Clark said to her. Shannon squeezed his hand and got in line to get her diploma. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She turned and heard sirens and saw military vehicles come tearing into the area. Warning of another meteor shower. Shannon looked at Clark and followed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Chloe go. I will find you later." Shannon told her dropping her cap and gown into the back of her car. She rushed up to Clark. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is going on?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I need to get to the cave."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can fly you there."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I run faster. Meet me there."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Got it." Shannon looked to see Clark's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We will meet you at the farm." She yelled to them. Martha style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Be careful."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d005e2365945f7ace22a4af7505d563"Shannon found a place out of sight and let her wings out and took to the air. She came to a landing outside the cave, she pulled her wings tight against herself she walked into the cave. Clark came from the small room where the one stone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have to unit the other stones."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You've only found the one."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Two some reason I have the second stone. It was mailed to me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well ok then. Where is the third?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have no idea. I have to go back to the farm and get the second stone to place here then I will find out where the third one is." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go, I'll wait here that way we can search for the third one together."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok, I'll be right back." Clark said to her. Shannon could tell this was going to be challenging, something she feared they were not ready for. She looked up as he entered the cave. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The meteor shower is about to start are you going to be able to fly in it?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If I have to yes." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll be right back." He said as he walked into the small room. Shannon waited and heard the high pitched noise that came from the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Clark? What is that sound? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can hear it?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It tells me where the final stone is."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then let's go find it." Shannon said, she reached for his and led him from the cave. She looked at the sky while they could make it before anything happened she style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you know where?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No but we can follow the sound." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll take the air you the ground let's see where this leads us." Shannon said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms and wings around style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey it's going to be ok." He said pulling back. She looked deep in his eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah it is." She let go of him and took to the air. She followed the sound and landed just outside the Luthor style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Here?" She said looking at Clark as he ran up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guess so." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shannon pulled her wings in and followed him into the large house. They followed the sound into Lex's study. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There is a safe there." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The sound is coming from in there. "I'll get it." He said to her. Shannon stepped back as Clark pulled the door off and started to walk inside the safe and then dropped to the ground. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Clark?" Shannon moved to him and saw what dropped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the rocks. She looked and saw Chloe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is he ok?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He will be." She said as the girls pulled him back and stood up. Lex came into the room and saw the safe door had been pulled off and looked at both of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No idea I came looking for you and found it this way." Shannon said quickly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone had to have done something and both of you had to have seen it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was like it when we got here." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I doubt that." Lex said. "Your coming with me both of you are."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The caves. Now move."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88ef2cbcda7166a003288b01a45978ab"They entered the caves, Shannon knew she could take off with Chloe and take care of Lex but she had no intention of letting him see her wings. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Clark stood in front of the table and then placed the last stone on it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shannon watched as the room began to glow, Chloe shoved Lex into a wall and headed towards the glow the glow got brighter and then both Lex and Shannon got thrown against a wall. When the room returned to normal Shannon moaned and sat up while Lex looked around for Chloe and who ever was in the other cave. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where did she go?" He yelled at Shannon pulling her to her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm as confused as you are. Now let go."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, your coming with me until we figure this out."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'd recommend you let go." Shannon hissed at him. Lex looked at her as if she had said something stupid. She had heard how he tended to do things and lie to Clark when he asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lex raised his hand and backhanded Shannon with the gun he held in his hand knocking her unconscious. He shook his head and lifted her now limp body into his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Clark isn't around to protect you, maybe it's time you and I had a private chat." He said leaving the cave with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc38a11f580c449396caad4bf817de71"Clark found himself standing in a snowy wasteland not sure what to do next. But he had to figure something out he had people back home that needed him. He looked down at the crystal he held in his hand and threw it. He watched in surprise as a large ice fortress formed. He trudged through the snow to it. Wondering what was in store for in inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Fortress and loss of powers

Clark walked into the large fortress and looked around and panicked when a voice spoke to him.

"Jor-el?"

"Welcome home my son."

Clark was taken aback when he heard the voice, but he took a crystal that came from a console.

Shannon moaned and reached up and realized her hands were tied.

"What the hell?"

"Well now I see your awake. Now would you like to stop lying to me and tell me who else was in that cave?"

"You saw who was in the cave Lex. Why do you think I am lying to you?"

"Because you and Chloe have always kept something a secret."

"I dont know who else was in the damned cave and I dont know what happened to Chloe."

"Lying isn't something you're good at. Now stop lying."

"Believe what you will Lex."

Clark stood in the center of a light pictures and symbols. He began to lose concentration when he heard Chloe's voice. He saw her and dropped to her side.

"You must return to your training."

"She's my friend."

"One life is a small price to keep the rest of the world live."

"I won't let her die."

"Return before the yellow sun sets."

"I will I promise." Clark said lifting Chloe into his arms.

"I know you can run faster than a speeding bullet. Take me along for the ride."

Clark looked down at her.

"Go Clark."

He pulled her closer to his body and took off.

Clark stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

"I don't know who's more surprised me or you?"

"How long?"

"I think I've always known. But when you caught a car was a good indication that you were different."

"And it doesnt bother you?"

"The question is is this meteor powers or natural born?"

"I kinda wasnt born on earth or anywhere in this galaxy."

"Wow. But you look soo."

"I'm still me Chloe."

Chloe reached over and turned up the TV when she saw a news report, Clark turned around and saw his parents truck.

"They didnt get out."

"Clark I wasnt the only one in that cave. Shannon and Lex were there as well."

"What?"

"He sort of made us go."

"She can defend herself."

"Not against a gun in such small space. Go Clark they need you more than I do."

Clark nodded and took off.

Shannon looked over at Lex.

"You can't keep me here Lex. Someone will notice I am missing."

"There are allot of places I can hide you in this house Shannon. No one will find you."

"Really, you would do that because I cant tell you who else was in that cave?"

"If necessary. Yes."

Shannon had had about enough if Lex and his threats. She stood pulled her arms apart snapping the ropes that held them.

"Well that is interesting." He said to her.

"It only gets better." She hissed at him. She reached out and grabbed him by the throat.

"I have to say these are new."

"I could easily snap your neck and walk away but for some reason Clark thinks your his friend. I just don't see it. For someone who claimed to want to keep his friendship and yet would kidnap and threaten his girlfriend doesn't sound like much of a friend."

Shannon tossed him away from her slamming him against the far wall. She stood to her full height, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She turned and started to walk away, she felt a sting and fell to the floor unconscious.

"How do you want her dealt with this time?"

"Use the metal shackles on her arms and legs"

"Mr. Luthor shes just a teenager. She is harmless."

"Harmless. She just threw me across the room."

They both looked down at Shannon's unconscious form.

Clark arrived at his home first seeing his parents weren't there he had a feeling where he would find Shannon. He arrived at the Luthor mansion. He saw Lex standing above an unconscious Shannon. He saw Lex turn his back and that was his opening and he dove in there grabbed Shannon and took off. He arrived back at the farm in the barn.

"Shannon. "

"Clark?"

"You're alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Shannon."

"Don't Shannon me. He hit me with a gun and threatened to me. I am done playing with these people."

"Shannon."

"Fine, for now. Clark why do you keep saving him? And what the hell happened to the farm?"

"Meteor strikes, took out half the house."

"Your folks?"

"Not in the house. Thankfully."

"I'll check the hospital."

Clark stood next to Shannon as they looked towards the window at the hospital.

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to go back."

"Back where?"

"The fortress. Training."

"But what happens if you dont?"

"I have no idea."

Shannon reached over and pulled her long fingernails across his hand and drew blood.

"Oh dear god."

"I'm human."

"We can work with this. I promise. I just have to remember not to break you."

"Your funny."

"We will figure it out. I promise."

Clark looked at her and smiled. Shannon pulled him close and sighed. She currently hated Jor-el. Now the one person that understood what she was was now human. She just hoped he wouldn't decide he didnt want to be with someone that had powers and he didn't.


	8. His Death and Resurrection

Shannon hated Lex and there was no way of denying that even though Clark had tried to calm her. But everything that he said trying to calm her only angered her more. He knew his former friend wasnt the same man that he was when he first met him 3 years before and it was hard for him to understand.

"Clark?"

"Chloe called she needs you."

"Do you know where?"

"Route 18."

"Ok, I'll head that way and see what's going on."

"Clark you're human now. Its not like it was before."

"I'll be fine." He told her. Shannon wasn't sure especially now that he was human and rushing into things scared her more now than ever. She waited until he had gone, pulled out her wings and took to the air. No way she was letting him go alone. She watched as he talked to Chloe and went and hid behind a large tractor. He came out when the young man Chloe had lured there showed up.

"Which silos did you activate."

"I trusted you." He said looking at Chloe, he pulled a gun and turned towards Clark. Shannon landed in front of him just as the gun went off. The bullet ripped through her wing and into Clark. The boy, Gabriel, grabbed Chloe and left as Clark collapsed to the ground. Shannon screamed in pain and anguish as she pulled her wing in and crawled to Clark's side.

"Please don't die on me." Shannon said, there was so much blood between her own and his. She pressed her hand to his cheat as she saw an ambulance pull up. They put him on a stretcher and helped her into the ambulance. One paramedic tried to figure out where Shannon was bleeding from.

"Just help him."

"We are but we have to help you too. Where are you bleeding from?"

"Right here." Shannon said moving her shirt so they could see the entrance would.

"It went all the way through. That is how he got hit. I stepped in front of him."

"We have to get you both back to the hospital."

Shannon watched as they wheeled her one way and him another. She jumped from the gurney and headed down the hallway to where they took Clark.

"You need to be seen."

"I need to be sure hes alright." She said to the nurse. One of the paramedics put his hand on the shoulder she had been shot in and it sent a wave of pain through her body dropping her to her knees.

"Come with us Miss Castia we need to look at that arm."

"I said leave me alone." Shannon said standing. She turned and with her other arm shoved him away from her nearly knocking through a glass window. Shannon waited and made her way down the hall, blood still running down her arm. Johnathan and Martha looked up as Shannon made her way down the hall. Johnathan moved to her.

"You need to be checked."

"Not until I make sure he's ok. I tried so hard to save him. The bullet ripped through my wing and into Clark."

"And he will never forgive himself if you die as a result let them help you."

"They would get to soon anyway. I can barely stay conscious." Shannon said. She stood and walked back the way she had come, finally her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Shannon." Martha ran to the young womans side. Two nurses came running down the hall.

"We will get her to the back." They told Martha. They had help lifting her onto a gurney and disappeared down the hallway. The doctor walked down the hall towards them.

"Mr.and Mrs. Kent I'm sorry we lost him."

"Oh god." Martha cried against her husband. A nurse rushed down the hallway.

"Its about the Kent boy."

They all ran down to the room Clark had been in to find it empty.

Shannon woke up several hours later with Clark sitting by her side.

"Clark?"

"Hey. That was stupid."

"So is dying." She answered.

"How bad is it?"

"Seems I lost allot of blood but the reason you even got hit was the bullet went all the way through. Did you save Chloe?"

"Yeah. And the town."

"Your powers are back?"

"Yeah. Jor-el gave them back to me."

"Your troubled, what's wrong?"

"I almost lost you."

"From what I understand I did lose you."

"Jor-el had other plans."

"That is apparent. But I know you well enough to know it's more than that. What was his deal for giving you back your powers and life?"

"Shannon."

"Clark."

"That my life will be traded for someone I love. I cant lose anyone."

"I know." She sat up and hugged him.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Don't know I just woke up."

Shannon left the hospital knowing she would be sore, but she didn't wait for Clark to arrive to come get her. She waited until she wasnt seen, pulled out her wings and took to the sky. They hurt but she didn't care, she made her way to the farm, went into the barn to get the silver disc that was needed to get into fortress. It was time to chat with Jor-el. She took off to the cave.

Shannon entered the fortress.

"JOR-EL!"

"Shannon. One of the last of the planet Castia. Why are you here?"

"You gave him his life but yet told him he would lose someone he loved."

"It keeps the balance."

"And makes him worry who he will lose."

"He will understand." Jor-el answer her. Shannon spread her wings and could feel the anger flow through her. A bright light filled the room and she passed out. Clark came running into cave and found Shannon on the ground, what scared him her wings were out. He lifted her into his arms and held her close. He knew he couldn't take off with her with her wings out. He finally sat down on the floor and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, finally her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"You went there didnt you?"

"Yes, and even if he is a voice he knows who I am and where I am from."

"Please don't do that again."

"Alright. He doesnt seem to like me anyway. Ready to go home."

"Put your wings away and I will carry you."

"Alright." Shannon answered pulling her wings in and put her arms around his neck and he lifted her and took off. He walked into the barn with her and set her down. She handed him the key.

"Here

"I'll put it away."

Shannon watched as he put it back where he had it and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Sacrifice

Shannon knew that someone's life would be exchanged for Clark's. She knew how much his family meant to him. How much she meant to him. But she also knew that something needed to be done.

Shannon stood in the barn looking out at the darkened sky. She heard him come up the stairs to the loft. Hr walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, everything. Clark I've watched you walk around this farm worrying about who would give their life up in exchange for yours."

"I worry who I would lose."

"You shouldn't have to worry. This was something that Jor-el never should have put on you. It was his choice to bring you back not yours. But because he did bring you back he told you something no one should have to worry about."

"And I have worried. But nothing has happened. I can't lose anyone. My parents are my center but you are my world, it would end if I ever lost you."

"You would be able to go on."

"No, Shannon you need to understand that when I heard when I came back I found out how badly you had been hurt and it was to save me. I almost died because you had tried to give your life to save mine."

"And I would do it again. Clark your my everything the bright light in my life."

They stood together as they watched his dad win becoming senator. Shannon was so proud of him, she kissed Clark and while he was standing with his parents she stepped outside. Shannon spread her wings ready to take to the sky when she heard and noise and a shot rang out a bullet slammed into her chest, she looked down as the blood began to spread across her pale colored dress. Her wings pulled back in as she stumbled.

"Clark." She called out falling to her knees.

Clark looked around.

"Chloe have you seen Shannon? "

"Yeah she went out the back door."

"Thanks." Clark headed out the back door, he looked around and saw Shannon laying on the ground unconscious covered in blood.

"Oh god no. No I cant lose you." He lifted her limp body into his arms and started to cry. He lay her on the ground and took off to the fortress.

"You took her from me."

"Human life is fragile Kal-El."

"There has to be a way."

"There is one way but the tide of fate is impossible to stop."

"I have to save her."

"There is only one crystal. Make your choice carefully."

The crystal raised from the console and he grabbed it. His day started over.

Shannon came up the stairs in the barn.

"Hey." She said coming up to him. He spun around and pulled her in a hug.

"Well hello there." She repeated. Shannon looked at him oddly.

"Hey. Sorry, I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Shannon said kissing him. " I'm not going anywhere." She said holding onto him. Something felt off but she paid no mind and sighed as he held her close.

That evening they stood together and watched as his dad was elected senator of Kansas. Clark had his arm over Shannon's shoulders. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"Go on." She whispered.

"Don't go anywhere. Please."

"Ok." Shannon said, she stood next Chloe and smiled.

"You look happy."

"I am. Clark was acting odd earlier but I think that was nerves."

"He worries."

"That he does. Where is Mr. Kent going?"

"He said he had take a call."

"Alright. Let Clark know I am going to get some air."

"Where?"

"Out back."

"Ok I'll let him know."

Shannon went out back and looked at the sky stretching her arms. She turned when she heard an odd noise but even more surprised when Clark pulled her into his arms as someone fired a gun at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go back inside." Clark said taking her hand leading her back into the building. Later in the evening the drove back to the farm, they were all surprised when Johnathan came walking from the barn.

"Why is dad here?" Clark asked as they climbed from the car. They walked up to him as he collapsed into their arms.

"Johnathan?" Martha said. She looked at him as Johnathan touched his son's face and then his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Oh god no, not now." Martha cried. Shannon dropped to her knees near them, she tried to touch him. But she got a shock as her fingers touched his skin.

Days later snow slowly fell from the sky, Clark came into the room where his mother stood trying to put on her pearls.

"Here mom let me help." He said taking them from her shaking hands. Shannon stood in the dining room, her eyes downcast as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

They stood together grave side as the snow became harder, Clark was lost. Shannon held his hand and looked to see those that had come to pay their respects.

Shannon waited until they returned home and she took Clark's hand and led him into the barn.

"I love you. Please let your feelings out."

"I love you too." He said, he sat down on the couch and just looked lost. She just sat down next to him and put her arms around him. Even then she couldn't get him to open up. She knew she had to give him time.

But she also knew that if a sacrifice has to have been made she should have been the one that made it. He was always so close to his dad.


	10. Moving On

Shannon had watched him walk around as if on auto pilot. He had already argued the fact that he had left school to help around the farm. But something had changed. After his mother had returned from Metropolis injured it was as if every emotion he had been holding came forth as anger.

"Chloe." Martha said coming into the Daily Planet, the newspaper that Chloe worked at.

"Mrs. Kent. I heard about what happened. I am glad you are ok."

"Do you know where Clark is?"

"He left me holding the bag. Literally."

"Chloe I know you keep allot of secrets but this isnt one of them. "

" I think right now he would rather feeling something other than the grief of loosing his dad."

"Its not healthy."

"Yes I know. If I finally see him I'll send him your way."

"You're a good friend to him Chloe."

"He needs us all. Has he even talked to Katherine about this?"

"No it's like he shut down."

Chloe just looked at the older woman praying Clark wouldn't do something he would regret.

Shannon sat cross legged on the livingroom floor. On the tv played a video of when Clark was a kid and was riding a tractor with his dad. Martha was just watching it when they both heard a noise and looked up, behind them stood Clark. His eyes filled with tears, on his wrist was his fathers watch that had been stolen from Martha a few days before. Martha stood and went to her son, enveloping him in a hug. Clark wrapped his arms around her and started to cry. Shannon watched from where she sat, finally standing she made her way to them, Martha looked over and pulled her into the hug with them. Shannon whipped the tears from Clark's face as he looked down into her eyes. A soft smile came to his lips, something she hadn't seen in days.

"Thank you." He said to both of them. He looked at the screen that had been paused on his father waving.

"I miss him."

"We all do."

"Never think you can show how you truly feel." Shannon said to him. They stepped back looking at Clark, his eyes red from crying. Shannon hoped that he was feeling better after this.

Days had past and it was good to see a Clark she was used to. Shannon stood in the barn. She looked at the sky, the beautiful red and orange of the sunset. She heard him coming up the stairs and turned to face him.

"Hi." She said with a smile. But she was taken aback when a blonde woman walked up with him. The girl smiled wickedly as Clark approached Shannon.

"We are through." He said to her, no emotion in his voice as he did. She looked past him at the woman that stood there.

"'Come on Clark let's go." She said to him.

"Yes Simone."

"Oh no you don't." Shannon threw Clark across the barn and grabbed this woman by the throat.

"He will be protect me."

"I'm as strong as he is. And unlike him I can fly." Shannon answered. Her wings appeared and she and Simone flew out the window.

"Put me down and let me and Clark go."

"Try again honey that won't work on me." She answered. And without a second thought she let go of the young woman.

Clark came speeding out of the barn and caught her.

"Come let's go deal with Lex."

With that he took off. Shannon looked down as Chloe came into the yard.

"Chloe?" Shannon said landing near her friend.

"Where's Clark? "

"Not here he just took off."

"I know where he is going."

"Well. Let's get there then. Where did he go?"

"Luthor mansion."

"Well then hold on." Shannon answered grabbing her and lifting into the sky. Chloe was surprised by the move and grabbed on, but was also fascinated by the way it wasnt a rough ride. They landed right outside the main door to the mansion. Chloe noticed that the guards were gone.

"Something isnt right."

"Go a head of me, I am going to find out where everyone went."

"Ok, but hurry. Remember I can't take Clark on alone."

"You'll be fine you have kryptonite with you. But I will hurry." Shannon said to her

Shannon looked around the mansion and found no one in sight. She heard a gunshot and headed in the direction Chloe had gone.

"Clark?"

"Shannon? I am so sorry."

"Hey, she had you under some sort of spell. What was it?"

"Hypnosis. But why didn't it work on you?"

"I dont know maybe I am wired differently. Is she dead?" She asked seeing her laying on the floor.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to take these two home. Do you need help dealing her?"

"No I've got it."

"Ok" Shannon led both people outside. She put an arm around each and took to the sky. Clark suddenly realized that she didnt even warn him this time. They touched down at the farm.

"Warning would have been nice."

"I could have hit you. Which would have preferred?"

"What did I do?"

"You walked up to me and said we were through. To which I grabbed me a sneaky woman and went out the window. If you hadn't caught her she would have been cleaned up with mop and bucket"

"Shannon. Really?"

"I protect what is mine." Shannon said to her matter of factly. Clark was surprised but said nothing.


	11. Shannon's Wrath

Shannon felt that maybe things had finally settled down. That they could continue for a while without to much of an issue. But being who they were and where they lived usually brought more problems than they were ready for.

Shannon sat on the porch swing looking towards the sky. Something didnt feel right, as if something that had been brewing was about to come to pass.

"Hey." Clark said to her coming out by her. "How long have you been up?"

"Couple hours."

"You could have woke me I would have come out."

"You needed the sleep."

"So do you, this is the third time this week you've been up early."

"Clark I'm fine. I just have had a weird feeling lately."

"Like what?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Something we dont need is coming. And I don't think either of us are ready for it."

"And what ever it is we will face it together."

"I hope your right. Because I have a feeling this is going to be something neither of us are ready for."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She rest her back against his chest. He knew never to over think about anything or it would be their undoing.

Clark arrived at the farm days later, Shannon looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Lex."

"What about him?"

"You remember Milton Fine?"

"Yeah that strange teacher that wasn't really a teacher."

"Yeah him. Well he wants me to release someone named Zod."

"And you told him?"

"No."

"Ok so what is the problem and what does it have with Lex?"

"He's the vessel. He is what Zod would come to possess. Jor-el wants me to kill him."

"You wont kill anyone I know that."

"Exactly. I have to figure out how to keep this from happening without killing someone."

"We will figure it out. I mean I could do it."

"Shannon."

"I know."

"Go to the mansion and see if you can talk to him."

"Yeah that might help."

Clark kissed her and took off. Shannon sat there for a while before heading inside. Clark was right she was very tired so she went and lay down on the couch, she fell asleep quickly. It was dark out when she woke, she reached above her to turn the light on and looked at it puzzled as it wouldn't turn on.

Clark walked into the barn, he stopped as he saw Lex on the far end.

"What's your choice Clark are you going to kill me?"

"You can't blame me for this." Clark said to him

"You love you do."

"You're not yourself."

"But maybe I am."

Shannon decided to head out to the barn. As she entered she could hear Clark and Lex talking. She walked further into the barn in time to see Lex throw Clark up into the loft. Lex ended up laying on his back with Clark holding a silver dagger to Lex's throat.

"Do it Clark. Prove you are your father's son."

Shannon jumped and turned to see Milton Fine standing next to her. Clark stood and thew the dagger hitting Fine dead in his chest.

"What have I done?"

"You opened the portal for Zod."

Shannon stood there as everything glowed red and then looked to see Fine was gone. Shannon decided to go up by Clark and walked up the stairs. She caught the end of the conversation. She saw a silver disc go past Clark and then suddenly him pulled from the barn.

"CLARK! What did you do?" She shouted grabbing Lex by the front of his suit.

"He's gone forever." He answered as if it explained everything. Shannon threw him out the barn. Her wings sprung from her back and she followed him out.

"Lex, I hated you before now I will end your life." She screamed at him.

"Lex is dead my name is Zod."

"I don't care what your damned name is. You will not live to see another day."

"You can try."

Shannon growled and came at him, her wings pulling back as she slammed into him sending him flying backwards. He took to the sky, Shannon smiled almost evilly as she followed him.

"It doesn't matter where we fight I have taken on Kal-El in the sky."

"I am better than that child." He said coming at her. Shannon easily dodged him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him into the barn sending him through the wall. She dove down into the hole, he caught her by the throat as she came through.

"You act in anger." He hissed at her. Shannon smiled and kicked out sending him away from her.

"I act out of fury beyond anger. You've taken the one thing that kept my darker side in check that kept me from killing anyone. He is gone and as such I will enjoy taking your life." Shannon said to him. He almost laughed at her.

"You can try."

"I'll do more than try." She said coming at him. She swung at him hitting Lex in the jaw drawing blood.

"Your not Kryptonian there is no way you can do this."

"I know I'm not." She said. She came at him again, this time he dodged and did what Clark did the last time he defeated her, he grabbed onto one of her wings and pulled her towards him. The pain was intense but she found the strength to slam her head into his freeing herself. She went to the ground, gasping for breath trying to calm the pain. He came and landed in front of her. Shannon stood and took a fighting stance. Lex came at her faster than she had expected be slammed into her sending her through the wall and into the barn. She again got to her feet, looking around she kept her senses out trying to find him. He came up behind her and grabbed one of her wings pulling so hard it nearly was ripped off. Shannon's scream echoed the barn before she finally fell to the floor unconscious.

"Fool." He stepped over her and left.


	12. Finding Her and Home

Martha made her way into barn, she walked further in and she found the dagger and looked and spotted Shannon laying almost out of sight. She could see there had been a fight a big one. She knelt down next to Shannon. She heard a noise and stood, Lionel came into the barn. Martha stood and hugged him, Lionel looked past her and saw Shannon.

"What happen?"

"I don't know. But she's been hurt pretty bad."

"We would have to get her to the hospital."

"Lionel, she has wings we can't. How would we explain them?" She asked. Lionel shook his head knowing she was right. Seeing Shannon with wings was a rather big surprise.

Clark slammed into the ground, he looked around momentarily and took off, he could feel the ground shaking around him. He entered the barn, catching an overhanging walkway from landing on his mom and Lionel.

"Where is he?"

"Clark." Martha said surprised by her sons appearance.

It had to be a good half hour before Clark returned to the farm. He checked on his mom and wondered what she was looking at.

"Shannon? What happened?"

"We dont know she was like this when we got here."

"Son, her wing is almost ripped off. Do you know where to take her?"

"If she can pull her wings back in any damage done will transfer to her arm. But I have never seen it this bad."

Clark lifted Shannon's limp body into his arms and looked around.

"Where are you going?"

"I have no idea. But I can't leave her laying here."

"Take her inside I will summon my personal doctor. I will swear him to secrecy. She needs to have someone look at that."

"I know."

Clark walked inside with Shannon. He carefully lay her on his bed, being mindful of her injuries. He wasnt sure how long she had been unconscious but he was terrified that she had fought with Zod and lost."

"What's on your mind?" Martha asked her son.

"That is my fault. I should have just killed Lex like Jor-el wanted me to. None of this would have ever happened."

"Clark don't blame yourself you couldn't have known what would happen and I know you couldn't kill someone." Martha said touching her son's arm. Clark reached up and touched her hand.

"I'll be back I am going to check to see if Lionel is back."

Clark nodded and just looked at Shannon. He looked up as his mother, Lionel and the doctor entered the room

"Well Mr. Luthor you did say she was unique."

"And as I said doctor what is said and done here stays here."

"I take confidentiality very seriously. No one will know of my treating of this young woman."

Clark stood and got out of the way so the doctor could examine Shannon better.

"Can someone help me roll her on to her stomach?"

"Sure hold on." Clark answered. He placed his arms under her and slowly rolled her from her side to her stomach. He could see the right wing was barely hanging on. A tear rolled down his cheek for the fear he had gotten her hurt. The doctor looked at her trying to figure how to get a better at her back, Clark reached forward and ripped Shannon's shirt off.

"Does that help?" He asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered. He looked at the wound and touched her back which resulted in a cry of pain from Shannon. Clark dropped down next to her, he stook left hand and whispered to her.

"You're going to be ok. I promise." He moved her hair from her face. Her normally soft features looking painfilled.

"The wing is still attached it looks like there is a slight tear in the wing itself but it looks like it will heal on it's own. But I would also say that if it was a shoulder or arm it's like it's been dislocated. Sliding it back in place it will help."

"Thank you doctor we can handle it from here." Lionel said to him, he handed him some money and looked at him. "As I said no one is to know about this."

"No one will sir."

Clark had placed both of his hands on Shannon's wing and slid it hearing a pop knowing it was in place. Shannon moaned in pain but didnt wake.

"I'll stay with her until she wakes. Lionel I beg you please don't tell anyone about this. If you do someone is going to want to experiment on her."

"You have my word no one will know."

"Come on Lionel let's go downstairs and leave them alone." Martha said to him.

Clark refused to leave Shannon's side. Finally he heard her make a noise that told him she was waking up.

"Shannon?"

"Clark? Oh god."

"Don't move you've been hurt pretty badly."

"I thought Kal-El cheated at least you didn't try to completely rip the wing off."

"Neither did he. It's been dislocated. I fixed it. But your stuck with it out for a while. You cant pull it in."

"I know I can tell." Shannon said trying to sit up even if she was laying on her stomach.

"Hey try not to overdo it." He said helping her sit up. She turned herself around and looked at him. She slowly pulled her wings apart so she could lean back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Honestly yeah. How long have I been out?"

"Two days. Lionel actually brought a doctor in to look at you."

"What?"

"We didnt have a choice. You were hurt bad. He takes doctor patient confidentiality very seriously. He wont tell anyone."

"And Lionel?"

"Mom trusts him. I leave it to her."

"Have you even left the house?"

"Yeah. And thanks to Chloe one phantom didnt kill me."

"Well that's a bonus,"

"Problem is now mom is going to be gone. Meaning your going to be alone."

"I'll be fine. I know where your grandfather's rifle is."

"Ok." He said to her. "Would you like to come downstairs?"

"How?"

"Like this." Clark said lifting her into his arms and heading down the stairs. He lay her on the couch and covered her wings with a blanket that covered her shoulders. Now that she was downstairs it was easier for her to look around and it would help her get to that point of being able get from one place to another. Her healing was going to take longer than the last time.


	13. Dealing with an explanation

Shannon was resting on the couch, her wings were sore and her left one ached so bad that it was just hard to sleep. She tried twice to pull her wings only to nearly pass out from the pain. Martha had been home most of the time. Today was a rare day she wasnt home, Clark was out dealing with some of the prisoners that escaped from the zone when he did.

"Mrs. Kent are you home?" Lois yelled out as she entered the house. Shannon looked towards her in surprise.

"Oh damn." She said as Lois turned and faced her. Shannon's large silver and black wings in plain sight. "Hi."

"Uh hi." Loiz answered. Both women just staired at each other not sure what to do.

"Lois I can explain this."

"That would be an understatement." Lois answered. Both looked towards the door as Clark entered.

"Lois what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet your mom here."

"She went to Metropolis."

"She called about an hour ago told me to meet her here. Would you like to explain why Shannon has wings?"

Clark looked between Shannon and Lois. There was no way they were making excuses about this one. Shannon sat back down and looked at a still surprised Lois. As if it couldn't get worse the door opened again and Martha walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" Shannon said looking at her. Martha looked over to see Lois standing there.

"Did you know about this?" Lois asked looking at Martha.

"Yes, since the end of their jr year of high school. Believe me it was a surprise to us too."

Shannon sighed and looked at everyone.

"As long as you don't decide to put this in the paper I can handle telling you."

"Part of it. Shannon was born this way" Clark interrupted, Shannon looked up at him.

"The wings appeared when I turned 17. I guess that was the age they were supposed to do that. I usually keep them hidden but after the dark Thursday thing I was injured and couldn't. Mrs. Kent and Clark have been good about keeping people away from here. Your the first to show up before they are here."

"Does it hurt when you have them out?"

"Not normally. Does right now because one is healing."

"So they are out because of that."

"Yeah. If you want to touch them you can just be careful they hurt."

Lois walked up and touched them, she was surprised by their size.

"Clark come here."

"What do you need?"

"Hold on to me. I'm going to try something and it's going to hurt like hell." Shannon said. She concentrated and one wing pulled in, as the second one did she screamed in pain as she finally got it pulled in but the pain was so intense she passed out.

"Welp that was interesting. She ok?"

"Yeah. They don't normally hurt that bad and its the first time shes tried that in a while. After her injury she didn't dare."

"Does she have a family?"

"In a way even though we add dating we are her only family. Her aunt was killed in our jr year just before the end of the year."

"I remember she being here I just thought it was because you were dating that she had decided to spend allot of time here."

"After her aunt was kill my dad and mom suggested she move in."

"That was nice of you guys Mrs. Kent."

"Shannon is a good young woman and we didn't want her going into the system. And after we found out about the wings we thought it was for the best."

Lois turned and looked at Shannon and then walked out to the young woman. She could still see the pain on her soft features.

"Well Mrs. Kent we should start working."

"Yes good idea. It will be a while before Shannon wakes." Martha answers. Clark looked over at Shannon and knew now a new person knew her secret and he just hoped that she would keep that secret.

Martha turned when she heard Shannon make a noise, standing she walked over to the younger woman. Shannon's eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"I guess I gave his one more person to work on keeping this secret."

"But I will." Lois said coming over to her. She held out her hand and helped Shannon up.

"Where do you keep extra shirts?" Lois asked Shannon.

"Clark's room. Top dresser drawer."

"Ok be right back." She said heading up stairs, coming back down with a clean and intact shirt for her.

"Here this might help."

"Thanks." Shannon took the shirt turned around and pulled off the one she had been wearing. Lois was surprised that there wasnt even a scratch where her wings would pull back into her body.

"I really do need to get different shirts because when I pull out my wings they tend to tear my shirt."

"Yeah that might get annoying."

Lois looked at Shannon and smiled. Shannon looked at Lois and thought maybe they could be friends. She hoped.


	14. A New Friendship

It seemed that everything was going to fall into place. It had been nearly two weeks since everything had happened. Clark was still running around trying to catch those that had escaped the phantom zone. Lois tried to stay near by as often as possible but with her working with Martha she would come and go.

"I will only be gone a few hours are you going to be ok?"

"Lois, now you are starting to sound like Clark. I'll be fine. I am able to get around better so yes I will be fine."

"Good I will be back." Lois told her. Shannon looked outside as Lois pulled away and shook her head.

"They will never learn I am capable of taking care of myself." Shannon decided since no one was around maybe she could stretched her wings. She went outside and pulled out her wings. As she took to the air she looked around she noticed Clark slam into the ground. She dove down to where he was landing near him.

"Clark?"

"Shannon get out of here."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might be the issue." She heard what sounded like Clark's voice behind her. Shannon turned around and stepped back.

"Holy hell." Shannon about stumbled backwards. Clark stood and pulled Shannon behind him. He could hear the Dam breaking in the distance.

"I need to get back to the Dam."

Clark's double kicked Clark sending him backwards into a large rock breaking it. Shannon stood trying to get back to Clark. She actually had to step out of the way as Clark punched the double sending him flying backwards through the trees and powerlines.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine go help those people." She answered. "I'll head back to the farm."

"I'll be there soon as I can."

"Alright." Shannon took to the air as Clark superspeeded towards the sound of the rushing water.

Shannon landed at the farm, pulling in her wings she headed into the barn, she stopped momentarily as she saw Clark standing in the loft. She walked up the stairs coming to a stop as he turned and face her.

"Hello beautiful." He said to her. She looked and saw the meteor rock in his hand, the stone now white instead of green.

"You're not Clark."

"Too bad I bet you would have been fun." He said to her. Shannon grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and started to hit her when she caught his hand and tossed him out the window. Her wings popped from her back and she dove out the window after him.

"You'd be fun." He said to her. "But I don't have time for this. Maybe after I am done with him you and I could enjoy ourselves."

"Don't bet on it." She hissed at him. He flew around and came up behind her before she could react. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her wings to her side and flew down to the ground. He tapped her head knocking her out, he lay her gently on the couch in the loft and took off. Lillianna moaned a while later and sat up.

"God my head. He's as bad as Kal-El."

She got up and pulled her wings in and decided to go inside. She wondered what happened to Lois coming back. Shannon went and sat down on the couch in the livingroom and turned the light and grabbed a book. Figured she'd read while waiting. She heard the door open and looked toward it. Clark walked in and looked at her, she could see the concern on his face.

"Before you ask I am fine."

"Was he here?"

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked checking her over.

"Except for the massive headache no. But I did get a few blows in before he knocked me out. He must have lay me on the couch in the loft when I came to I came inside."

"Well he's gone so we wont have to worry about him anymore."

"Good. Because that was just strange."

Shannon looked up as Lois and Chloe walked in.

"Oh good your both safe." Shannon said hugging them both.

"Yeah a little worse for ware but we are fine." Lois said to her.

"Well with the fact you didnt come back right away I worried. I was going to come looking for you."

"What exactly were you going to do?" Lois asked. Chloe laughed at her cousin.

"You'd be amazed what I can do. Hey it's still daylight come with me."

"Shannon." Clark warned.

"It will be fine." She answered. They all stepped outside and Shannon let her wings out, both Lois and Chloe were surprised by them. Shannon walked up to Lois.

"You afraid of heights?"

"Not normally why?"

"Then I'd hold on." Shannon told her friend she put her arm around Lois and made sure she had a good grip on her before taking to the sky.

"Think Lois will get sick?" Clark asked laughing. Both could hear Lois and she didn't sound thrilled with her ride.

"Not that she will admit to." Chloe answered.

Shannon landed a short time later and let go of Lois. Shannon laughed a little as she pulled her wings back in.

"I got less complaints from Clark and he hates heights."

"I didn't think you would go that high."

"Lois I stopped just above the barn. We weren't that high."

"Ok well only time I want to do that is incase of emergency."

"Typically that is the only other time I do it when I have to lift someone. If not I go off on my own."

"Really you actually go flying alone? "

"Not very often especially if I know anyone with the Luthor name might be near by. I am still not happy Lionel knows about the wings."

"We didnt have much of a choice you were hurt so bad we couldn't take you to the hospital how exactly would we explain the injury or the wings."

"I know Clark. So you girls staying for supper? I am going to make smothered pork chops and potatoes."

"Sure we could do that." Chloe quickly answered. Shannon was happy that they were able to sit down and enjoy a meal as friends and that she had that.


	15. New Life

Shannon knew that it would be hard to figure out what to do now. She was bored, Lois was gone in Metropolis allot now at her new job, Chloe was also working. And of course Clark was well Clark.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing just bored."

"So go into Metropolis and see the girls. Not like it would take you forever to get there."

"Clark, I cant just fly off whenever."

"Well you can you just don't want to get caught."

"There is that." Shannon answered looking at him. "I don't have superspeed so I cant fly that fast and if I fly to high planes can see me. See where my problem is?"

"So take the truck. Take the day and call one of them and ask them to lunch tomorrow."

"Clark, I'm not a charity case."

"Shannon you know that isn't what I meant."

"I know. Sorry." She sighed and went to the table where her computer sat.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

"Research, but on a different subject we have company."

"What?"

"Clark let Kara in."

"Oh." Clark reached over and opened the door. "Your family you don't have to knock just come inside."

"Sorry. You and Shannon looked deep in conversation."

"No, just listening to me complaining about me being bored that's all."

"Shannon you've known Kal-El a long time?"

"Yes I've known Clark a long time, we've known each other since we were kids."

"Do you know all his secrets?"

"Yes. And he knows all mine."

"You are human how could you have secrets."

"Come with me." Shannon said, she stood and headed outside. Looking around and making sure she had enough room she pulled out her wings.

"Beleive me he knows all my secrets. And I'm not human."

"Not human?"

"We can discuss that at a different time." She answered pulling her wings back in and taking the shirt that Clark had in his hand she changed the one she was wearing as she walked into the house.

"Does she do that allot?"

"A few select few know her secret including Lionel Luthor. Which I am not happy about."

"Has she ever been injured?"

"Yes and badly. She is my world I love her more than myself. And I have seen her do things I cant."

"Like what?"

"She can fly."

"You can not fly?"

"No." He answered looking at her. He turned and walked back inside to see Shannon making tea.

"Why do you make tea when you are nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Shannon I know you well enough to know when your nervous. Shes my cousin. She's family and will adjust being here. I had my entire life to adjust and didnt find out I wasn't even human until I was a freshman in high school. Imagine you spending you entire young life in suspended animation while everything goes on around you."

"I know. I hope she fits in well."

"As long as she doesnt become reckless she should be fine." Clark said. Shannon sighed and smiled at least Clark finally had family.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How happy you look. But yet I see deep concern in your eyes."

"Its nothing I promise." He said kissing her. Shannon wasn't sure but she said nothing.

Shannon looked around as she sat in Oliver's loft with the woman that was Clark's birth mother, Lara.

"You seem ill at ease."

"Just surprised. Your son tends to do things without thinking."

"In that respect he is like his father. Jor-el was the same way."

"Clark and I have been close for as long as I can remember. But I also feared once he would never love me because of my differences from him."

"Before you knew of his powers."

"I found out about his powers by accident. He found out about mine the same way."

"What are yours dear?"

"I'm not human. Like Clark I too was born on another planet. I am from a place called Castia. I have wings."

"I've heard of your people. Not all those that lived there had wings. Has my son seen your wings?"

"Yes, and has helped me when I have injured them. He needed to know you, he knows that the person that was his mother died a long time ago, but you are still here."

"By the science of Zor-el."

"You are still here." Shannon said. She looked up as she heard a noise. They both had already seen Clark leave, with a blue ring on his finger.

"Shannon I do not want you injured go."

"I promised Clark to keep you safe." Shannon answered. Zor-el landed on the balcony and walked up to Lara.

"Leave her alone." Shannon said grabbing his arm. He pushed her away from him, Shannon pulled her wings out and looked at him. He was surprised by this.

"A Castian on this planet."

"Leave her alone." Shannon said. She moved closer to him he backhanded her sending her flying backwards into the gate for the elevator. It opened for Clark as Zor-el left with Lara.

"Damn it." Shannon hissed slowly sitting up.

"Are you ok?"

"Apparently better than you are." She said reaching up touching his face.

"Yeah I was tricked. I have to get this damned thing off my finger."

"I am guessing you want to keep the finger?"

"It was a goal. I have to go talk to Chloe."

"What is she going to do?"

"I have no idea. But she will freak out if she doesn't know."

"Then I will call her she can meet us at the farm." Shannon said. She pulled her phone from her pocked and quickly called Chloe to tell her to meet them at the farm.

"What? How exactly am I getting there?"

"Close your eyes my love." Shannon said as she walked out onto the balcony with him. She made sure her wings were good wrapped her arms around him and took to the air. He hated heights but this was thr quickest way to get back to the farm. Shannon looked down at him as they flew and he looked up at her.

"You know I hate this right?"

"Yup." She said as they touched down. He hurried into the barn while she waited for Chloe to arrive. She watched Chloe pull into the yard and slam on the breaks and get out of the car.

"Is he ok?"

"A little broken. Well not so much broken as beaten. But hes fine."

"How?"

"The ring his mom gave him. I dont think she knew the blue rock would take his powers away. Now he cant get it off."

"What?"

"I dont want to try I might end up breaking something he needs." Shannon said, they both looked towards the barn when they could hear one of the grinders going, both ran into the barn to stop him.

"Hey you didnt want me to take one of your fingers off you can't grind it off."

"The damned thing wont come off."

"Well I think maybe you should go to the fortress."

"And maybe take this." Shannon said handing him the box that held the kryptonite. "Please be careful."

"I will."

They both watched as he walked from the barn.

"Should I drop you off?" Chloe offered.

"No I will be fine." Clark said getting into the truck that was in the yard and left.

"I hope he is ok."

"He'll be fine."

"Go home for now Chloe. I'll let you know when he gets back."

"Ok, you sure your going to be alright alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."


	16. A Difference in Him

It had been nearly three weeks and there was no news from Clark. Shannon was tired of waiting and Chloe was always calling his phone leaving messages and letting her know she still hadn't heard from him.

Shannon stepped outside and stretched, she made sure she was alone and pulled her wings out and looked to the sky. She took to the sky and decided to look for Clark where she could, even then she still couldn't see him. She growled and landed in the yard, before she pulled her wings in he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey beautiful."

"Clark? Oh my god where have you been?" She asked. He let her go as she turned around, she wrapped her arms and wings around him.

"Sorry I worried you."

"What happened?"

"Lost track of time. I tried to look for Kara i can't find her anywhere."

"Maybe she's angry and gone for a while she's done it before."

"Maybe." Clark said kissing her. She looked up into his eyes and looked deep within them, but something felt off, there was no hint of the spark in them they always had as if there was no emotion in them at all.

"You know I love you right?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes. As much as I love you."

Shannon pulled her wings in and headed into the house. She didn't say anything to him just walked inside. Clark took her hand once they were inside and pulled her close and kissed her deeply, he could feel her relax against him and smile.

"Sorry I have been stressed since you have been gone."

"Its ok, I guess maybe I did make you worry. How about I fly you anywhere in the world."

"Clark you can't fly, I can you can't."

"You know what I mean."

"Clark you won't even let me fly you anywhere your afraid of heights."

"Maybe I will work on them with you. Maybe we can get away from here. You know move away."

"Maybe." She answered. Shannon looked at him, it was that moment she could see the difference in him. Something wasnt right.

"Are you alrigh?" He asked her, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll make dinner." She answered, she moved around the kitchen gathering the ingredients, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you. I am not even hungry, I just want you." He told her spinning her around. He captured her mouth in a deep kiss, he lifted her into his arms and headed up the stairs to their room. Shannon looked into his eyes and reached up and touched his face, her hands finally moving down and pulling his shirt off him, he reached and pulled hers tossing hers to the floor.

The shown in the window as she woke the next morning, she stood and walked across the room naked, she reached down and grabbed her bra as she went to the dresser and gathered clean clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at her from the bed."

"I have a few things to do in town."

"Come back to bed."

"Clark I don't want to have to fly to get my stuff done, we can continue this this evening." Shannon told him heading from the room. He lay back smiling, the light reflected off his face causing it to distort, he was lucky she hadn't seen it. He climbed from the bed and got dressed and headed downstairs. He stood in the kitchen as she came down.

"Coffee?"

"I drink tea." She answered looking at him oddly. "You know that."

"Sorry, I have been forgetting things since I got back from the fortress."

"Its alright."

"What are you doing today?"

"I am going to go talk to Chloe."

"Ok." She said kissing him. "I will see you this afternoon then."

"See you then." He said smiling at her. Shannon left the house.

Shannon got into her truck and and looked at the house and then pulled out of the yard. Maybe she would figure it out later.


	17. Chloe sees the signs

Chloe arrived at the farm and saw Clark standing in the barn.

"Hey Chloe what brings you around?"

"Really I have been calling you non stop for three weeks and now you appear at home and say nothing."

"I didnt realise the change in time in the fortress. I'm here now and Shannon is happy I am home."

"I bet she is. But it is good to know your home. I will stop by later." She said heading out to her car. Something felt off with Clark, like coming back from the fortress jad changed him some how. Clark watched her leave and then walked inside.

"Hey beautiful have you made any choices of maybe us moving away from here?"

"Clark it's easier for me here with me being able to literally spread my wings. But maybe, I will still think about it."

"All right. I would love to take you to all those places that you have always wanted to see."

"And I love you for it. But for now let's stay closer to home."

"Alright. I will do a few things and come back here."

"I'll make us dinner. I was going to start some baking anyway. Dont be gone long." She said kissing him.

"I won't." Clark told her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. He then turned and headed out. Shannon stood there for a moment and shook her head, he was acting rather strangely.

About an hour later Shannon looked up to see Chloe enter.

"Has Clark been acting funny?"

"A little I just figured it was because of the time he spent at the fortress. Why?"

"He came to see me asking about a shield he already has."

"Maybe he forgot."

"Shannon you've been with him a long time and have known him longer than I have haven't you noticed his strange behavior?"

"Not really." She answered, both looked up as Clark entered the house. Chloe jumped slightly as she looked at him.

"I gotta go." She said hurrying from the house.

"What was that about?" Clark asked looking at her.

"She said you stopped by and asked her about a Kryptonian shield you already have."

"I just forgot where I put it."

"Did you take it to the fortress?"

"Yes the fortress. I'll check there." He said giving her a quick kiss and leaving. Shannon shook her head and went about making a nice dinner for them.

She was standing in the dining room when Clark came rushing in calling her name. She looked up as he rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine you just left here."

"That wasnt me."

"What?"

"That was the phantom. I was frozen in fortress."

"What?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but I'll kill him." She growled.

"Your safe that is all matters. But I need to get you somewhere safe."

"I'm safe here. Go find him."

"Are you sure?"

"Now that I know there are two of you, yes I will be fine."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Keep him away from here or I will kill him."

"I know." Clark said to her. Phantom Clark was in the barn and had heard it all. He wasn't going to let him have her, even if that meant taking her.

"You are mine and Clark isnt getting you."


	18. Lost and found

Shannon stood in the kitchen and put things away knowing dinner would be delayed and she didnt want food going bad. She looked up as Clark came back into the house, but she saw that his jacket wasn't the same as the one he left in.

"You're not Clark." She said moving away from him. Inside the house she was defenseless. She went to reach for a knife knowing that was never going to help.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then leave."

"You said you loved me."

"I love Clark. You made me think you were him."

"I am very much as much him as he is. I have all his feelings and all his memories. I am essentially him. I can love you more than he can."

"No." She said, she turned and headed for the other door when he superspeeded in front of her. Shannon stepped backwards, he reached out and tapped her forehead catching her before she fell to the floor. He lifted her into his arms and stepped outside and took to the sky.

Clark superspeeded back to the farm to see a knife on the floor and Shannon missing.

"Damn it."

Shannon slowly woke and looked around, she was confused. And then he appeared in front of her.

"Its ok I wont hurt you."

"Then why did you do what you did. And why are my hands tied?"

"I can treat you better than he can and I wanted to prove that." Shannon growled and shoved him away from her, pulling her wings out she took to the air away from him. He took to the air following her. Shannon rolled into her back, her bound hands did make things a bit harder but she could do it. He had tied them tight and with her strength she couldn't break the damned things. She turned herself and headed back toward the farm keeping her distance from the phantom Clark. As she saw the farm come into view she was hit from behind. And both plunged to the ground, Shannon rolled away from him and stood. She heard her Clark speed up behind her.

"Shannon move."

"I can love her more than you ever could." The phantom Clark shouted at Clark. Shannon saw an odd blue stone in Clark's hand. She looked at it and took it from him.

"What will it do?"

"I cant protect you with that around."

"Then I will deal with it." Shannon said moving forward with the stone, phantom Clark thought she had chose him. She hadn't as she placed the stone in his hand and backed up. Clark pulled her to him, Shannon wrapped her wings around them both.

"At least he's gone." She said looking at him. But her eyes dropped as she thought of what she had done when he was there. Could they recover from this.


	19. Finding their way Home

Clark stood with her in the yard and untied her hands. He looked in her eyes and could see they were rimmed with tears. He touched her face, he knew she didn't do anything on purpose. Shannon looked at him extended her wings and started to take to the air when Clark grabbed her hand.

"Don't." He said to her. She turned and looked at him. He pulled her close to him, his fingers moving over her face wiping the tears away. She pulled her wings in and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She said to him

"I know, but you had never expected something like this to happen. I am happy he didnt hurt you."

"Except for the headache. No he didn't hurt me. He kept telling me he had the same feelings and memories you did."

"He did, he was an exact copy. A few things different. Blue kryptonite takes my powers away if seems to overload him, green makes me weak it strengthens him."

"Glad I didnt try and use the green one we have in the barn."

"Why did he take you?"

"Because after I found out he wasnt you I wanted nothing to do with him."

"I'm still happy he didnt hurt you."

Shannon nodded and pulled from his embrace and headed inside. He slowly moved into the house behind her. Shannon felt she had betrayed him, that she had known him for so long she should have seen the difference and the one thing was when he wanted to leave Smallville. The rain outside began as thunder and lightning made the room light up. She looked at him while he looked outside at the rain. She touched his arm and then turned and left the room. Clark turned and looked as she left the room.

He walked downstairs and didnt see her in the house, the door was open and the rain was coming down harder. He started out the door, Shannon stood in the rain, her wings open and out stretched her long blond hair soaked as she looked up and screamed, she dropped and wrapped her wings around her body and cried. Clark moved outside and dropped down to her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come inside." He said to her. Shr knew she couldn't fly because her wings were wet. She pulled them in and he lifted her soaking wet form into his arms and walked inside.

He set her down and ran upstairs to grab towels and dry clothes and went back downstairs. He came downstairs and dropped down next to her slowly helping her shed her wet clothes he began drying her body as he pulled dry clothes on her. He dried her hair and then changed his own clothes and held her close. He looked down at her as she relaxed against him.

"I don't blame you." He whispered to her. Shannon turned her self so she could look into his baby blue eyes.

"I blame me." She said. "I should have known."

"It was hard to know. Just know I am not going anywhere."

Shannon wasn't sure she could stop blaming herself for not seeing the difference between them. Clark knew he needed to show her that as much as he wanted to be upset he couldn't be.

The next couple days seemed to go by slowly but Shannon looked to Clark and for the first time in days she smiled. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Feeling better then?"

"Thanks for being so patient."

"Anytime." He said standing. "He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too and when I found you gone I was worried he had hurt you. I am just happy to have my Shannon back."

"And I am happy to have my Clark back. The right one." She said with a smile.


	20. New Problems

It had been a few weeks since Kara had come up missing and been found, she now and moved in with Lex, which upset Clark, with Kara having no memory or powers he worried that if Lex decided to experiment on her he might find out she was not human. Clark had decided that he needed to return to the fortress and speak to Jor-El about giving her back her powers and memory.

She looked up and saw that Clark had headed into the barn, she headed out to the barn to figure out if he headed to the fortress.

"Clark?" She called out as she entered the barn. She heard some crashing and hurried into the barn to see him fighting with someone, she stopped and pulled her wings out as she saw people rush into the barn shooting something at Clark.

"Get away from him." She shouted, several men turned and looked at her, the one that had given the order to capture Clark looked at her wide eyed as he turned away from Clark. Clark had fallen to his knees, Shannon could see the pain written on his face, which only angered her more. She was looking around as several men had moved around, their guns now trained on her, she took to the air throwing on off the loft onto the floor below. She turned and dove for another grabbing him and throwing him across the barn.

"I said get away from him." Shannon growled as she walked forward, her wings outstretched at their full height. She never noticed the person come up behind her hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of their rifle knocking her out. The one guy turned to Clark and kneed him in the head knocking him out.

"Target Acquired." He told the person on the other end of his radio. He turned to his men.

"Load them up. Find a way to bind her, I saw her walk in without those wings, I don't want them disappearing."

"Yes sir." They pulled Shannon's wings close to her body and and the wrapped a rope around her body and then bound her arms behind her back over her wings. She was lifted off the floor and placed in the truck next to Clark.

Clark came to in a large cage like structure, he made his way to his feet and reached his hand out and the cell instantly turned a light green.

"Stay in the center of your cell."

Clark dropped too the floor of the cell as it started to glow. He got to his feet as it stopped and looked around.

"Come out here, come out here and face me." He said, he looked to the far wall noticing what he thought was a closed window. He lowered himself and slammed into the side of the cell, dropping him to the ground, it started to glow as he started to writhe in pain.

"Please stop." Shannon's voice came from the side. The cell stopped glowing and Clark got to his feet. He looked toward the voice he had heard, and saw Shannon standing, her arms tied behind her but her wings were out and seemed to be tied down.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah fantastic this hurts and allot."

"Can you get free?"

"No, the way they have my arms and wings I can't move.'

"Are you OK otherwise?"

"Yeah I am fine. I just wish I could get free, this is just painful."

"I will figure something out." He said, suddenly the cell began to glow bright dropping him to the floor of the cell, the intensity seemed to be getting worse as he cried out in pain.

"Please stop." Shannon called out. She knew they weren't listening but she hoped. Finally it stopped. Clark lay on the floor trying to calm his breathing, finally he stood.

He paced the cell and stopped when there was a tapping on the Plexiglas. He turned to see his captor looking at him.

"Are you with the government?" Clark asked. He needed to know who or why he was there.

"The government wouldn't know what to do with you."

He turned and looked at Shannon, he pulled her away from the wall where she had been standing.

"What is she?"

"Human."

"That is not possible with those." He said grabbing onto her wing. Shannon cried out in pain as he did this.

"Leave her alone." Clark told him. The guy let Shannon drop to the floor as he walked to a consul and turned it on and then turned it up, causing Clark pain as he stood in the center of the cell, he then turned it down and watched as Clark drop to the floor gasping for air.

"Enjoy your day freak."

Shannon was trying to get to a standing position position but it wasn't happening as she was in way too much pain. She could see so was Clark. She found a way to sit down and still couldn't get comfortable enough to stay seated, it had to have been a good hour since she had seen their captor when suddenly the cell began to glow and it got more and more intense so much that she could see that prayed it wouldn't kill him. She turned as the far door exploded inward and Kara appeared on the other side of the door. She blew up the console and pulled the cage off its spot so she freed Clark. They both looked up as his captor came to the window with a taser gun when he was hit from behind knocking him out the window onto a broken piece killing him instantly. But who sent him out the window was a surprise it was Lionel, and Clark did not look happy about it.

"Shannon." Clark said moving to her side.

"She ok? Kara asked.

"I'm fine just untie me please, I need to get my wings pulled in this hurts."

Clark broke the bonds and helped her stand, she extended her wings and then pulled them in, and then nearly collapsed into Clark's arms


	21. Repercussions

Clark held Shannon close as she rested, it had been very trying over the last couple days. He couldn't believe that Lionel had betrayed him.

"There are still things that I don't know."

"Whats that?" Shannon asked looking up at him.

"I just don't understand why he would do that, I mean he said he."

"Supported you? Seems when it comes to that it was the same thing with both Luthors. Clark this wasn't your fault, you at one point thought Lex was your friend and Lionel your ally, we can all make judgments about people but I guess those two knew how to hide their darker side."

"I know, but it is just bad that I thought all of this and it could have gotten us both killed."

"Yeah that was fun. my shoulders still hurt."

"Yeah I kind of expected that. Even with the way you heal, your arms were held in that position for a long time."

"Yep, longer than you think. I can around long before you did. And believe me our dead friend was a lot more friendly than when you did."

"So it seems." Clark said reaching down and puling out his phone. "Yeah Chloe? Sure I'll be right there."

"Whats going on?"

"I don't know she wants me to meet her at Smallville medical."

"Want me to come along?"

"its fine I won't be gone long. Get some rest." Clark kissed her and headed out the door. Shannon shook her head knowing that she hated when Clark did things like this it was like he was keeping things from her, but after what had happened she wouldn't expect anything less. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, she knew he would be home so, she grabbed a book and decided to read.

Shannon noticed that Clark hadn't come home yet and was wondering why. She walked toward the door and knew where she could find Chloe if something was needed to be found. She walked outside extended her wings and took to the air, she landed outside the isis foundation pulled in her wings and walked into the building.

"Chloe." She called out into the room.

"Shannon?"

"I would not lie to me because we will go out a window and I will drop you from so high they will need a shovel to clean you up."

"What did you need to know?"

"Where is Clark."

"Heading to Montreal"

"Why?"

"On a hunch, we think someone is trying to contact him. And so he went there."

"Chloe."

"He will be fine." She told her. Shannon sighed and both turned when Jimmy walked into the room.

"I am guessing you are forgoing sleep?"

"I was doing some research and that symbol that was carved onto Lex's chest there is one in the caves right above this."

"Yeah that just looks like a guy in a door."

"According to the most comprehensive site on cryptography that is a symbol of a human sacrifice."

"Oh my god."

"You could say that." Shannon said looking at her. "I need to borrow Chloe for a little bit."

"OK." Jimmy said as Shannon led Chloe out of the room.

"I think we need to get to Clark now, problem is even on my best day I can't fly that fast."

"I guess I will get a hold of Oliver and get the jet up and running, you want to stay here?"

"Yeah I can. you promise to bring him back in one piece?"

"Yes Shannon I do. Would you have really thrown me out the window?"

"Yep I would have, we have had enough problems lately I had one more betrayal I would kill someone."

"I will bring Clark back I promise."

Shannon sat quietly in the house drinking coffee, something she rarely did, it gave her the jitters and it bothered her. Tea was her drink of choice but she needed to stay awake, she moved to the coffee pot when the screen door opened and Clark walked through.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said pulling him into a hug.

"It wasn't a goal."

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Kind of, nearly got me killed."

"Again?"

"This was more along the lines that someone that knows about me that was in the same secret society with Lionel nearly killed me because I didn't kill Lex."

"I could have saved him a step and just killed Lex myself. I was going to over the last few times I have had a run in with him as it was."

"I know. But Chloe again saved my ass."

"Seems to be a theme with you two." Shannon laughed.

"Not funny."

"Yes actually it is. A girl that is perfectly human saves someone that isn't."

"Happens allot more than I like."

"Yeah I know."

"Everything will get better I promise."

Shannon touched his face and kissed him. She hoped it would get better, because one more thing wrong and she would kill people. Lots of people.


	22. Destruction of the Fortress

Shannon was standing in the barn with Clark when Jimmy came running in. They both looked at him, after Jimmy explained what had happened Shannon sent him back to the apartment he shared with Chloe.

"I have to do this."

"Yes and your not doing it alone. I am tired of losing you. And last I checked I had gifts of my own, and can do something you can't. fly."

"Shannon, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I think that is an idea that has a large theme with our relationship so move on Kent."

"Please."

"Fine. But promise me you will be careful."

"I will, I love you."

"And I you." She said kissing him. Shannon watched him leave and then sat down, she hated waiting and could follow him but she had made a promise and had intended on keeping it, well the best she could.

It had been almost a month and nothing had been seen nor heard from with Clark and well Oliver was afraid to answer his phone if she called.

"Shannon I haven't found him yet and told you if I did I would call."

"Thought I would stop by since I couldn't sit at home anymore. So nothing?"

"Nope nothing."

"If you wasn't his friend I would toss you out a window. Without your repelling gear."

"Just stay calm we don't need Green Arrow all over the pavement. We are looking."

"Dinah I know you guys are, I knew I shouldn't have let him go off alone."

"I don't think we needed to look for two of you."

"I think I would have been easier to find Dinah." Shannon said extending her wings.

"What the hell?"

"Don't act like that AC you've seen them before."

"Yep, still shocks me how they are there and then not there."

"Here is a news flash they are real." Shannon said pulling them back in.

"Now I understand why you said you'd be easier to find. But we are looking."

"I know. I'm going back to the farm, if you have any news just call." Shannon said, she stood by the window and opened it, she extended her wings and took off.

"Does she do that often?"

"No, she is very secretive about the wings, I found out when Impulse got captured by Luthor and she basically took off and without thinking she leaped from my building extending her wings as she did. just say AC and Victor were just as surprised."

"Then we might want to find him, she might take you for a flight you might not enjoy."

"Don't I know it." Oliver said, he looked toward the window and then back to the computer monitors.

Shannon walked into the barn, she was pissed and she had heard anything from anyone in a couple of days, and knew she had to give them time and that also meant she couldn't run off half cocked looking at them to find out what they had heard. She slowly grabbed a few items and decided to head into his loft, she had avoiding going where near it since he had disappeared but she knew that she couldn't avoid it forever. She stopped on the bottom step when she heard his voice and the voice of his friend.

"Clark?"

"Shannon?" Clark said turning around. Shannon ran up the stairs and into his arms, she held onto him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you."

"You almost did. "

"Thank you." Shannon said looking at him. She could tell something was different. "Your powers are gone."

"But Kal-El has a great destiny than I do."

"But now you will live as a human."

"You seem to do fine." He said looking at her. Shannon nodded and held onto Clark tighter.

"Don't do that again."

"Didn't plan on it the first time." Clark told her. Shannon nodded and knew he meant it, didn't make it any better but she knew he meant it. She looked at Jon and then took Clark by the hand

"Would you like to come in and have something to eat?"

"No I should go." Jon told her.

"Alright, maybe another time." Shannon led Clark into the house.


	23. Betrayal

Shannon had always been under the impression that after her aunt was killed she was the last of her kind but recently Chloe had found a couple more that had the same characteristics and abilities she did, including the wings. But the were recent the area, and now Chloe spent half her time planning a wedding and the other half hunting these people down.

Shannon was surprised when she looked out the kitchen window to see two people standing in the yard. She placed the plate she was washing into the sink and stepped outside, she was wondering why she hadn't seen Clark approach them since she knew he was out working in the yard. As she exited the house, her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Clark on his knees, kryptonite shackles around his wrists.

"What are you doing to him?" Shannon growled, her wings sprung out of her back.

"Shannon no." Clark said to her, Shannon looked at him oddly as she felt two people grab her arms, she threw one into the yard the other through the barn wall.

"Let him go." Shannon said moving forward. "You better start explaining who the hell you are before I rip you apart."

"You wouldn't dare if you want him to continue breathing."

"Believe me I have had enough training I can tear you apart before you could harm a hair on him. Now who the hell are you?"

"From your home world. We never thought we would find you with a Kryptonian."

"What of it? I told others that have come here looking for me I want nothing to do with the damned planet this is my home. And if I saw any more of your kind here I would send each of you back in a box."

"And yet here we are with the Kryptonian on his knees and you don't dare advance on us for fear of hurting him."

"Not a chance, Clark down." Shannon took to the air and slammed into the one on Clark's left.

"Shannon, behind you." Clark said to her, Shannon spun around and was hit in the head knocking her ground. She growled and got up and took to the air, she was done playing, with the anger than was flowing through her, her once black and silver wings were more black than silver. Even her long blonde hair was starting to get black streaks, she dove down and grabbed onto Clark only to get hit from the side, she broke the cuffs that held his wrists as they hit the ground, and tossed them away from him. She could barely keep her eyes opened.

"Its all on you now." She whispered to him, as she went limp. Now that he was free of the kryponite he was able to move better and was able to defend himself and Shannon.

"I don't normally do much harm to people, tend to stay on the side of not allowing death and I still won't kill you, but when I am done you will wish you were dead." Clark said to them, he set Shannon down on the ground, and then looked up at the four that stood before him. He heard a noise and turned and saw an arrow hit one dead in the chest.

"You may not be willing to kill someone doesn't mean I won't Clark, and they just hurt our friend."

"Our?" Clark asked, he turned and saw Bart and Victor. Bart moved fast and grabbed and taken to safety. Leaving Clark, Oliver and Victor to deal with their present problem.

Bart looked down at Shannon and checked her over for major injuries.

"Don't touch them." Shannon said rolling onto her side.

"Well hello again beautiful."

"Hello Bart. help me sit up, I need to get these things pulled in my back is killing me."

"Yeah those things did make running with you hard." Bart said helping her to her feet. Once she was on her feet Shannon pulled her wings in and relaxed slightly.

"Clark is going to be mad at me as it is."

"Why?"

"The more I let my anger and darkness of my heart take over my wings turn a darker color, the silver is starting to disappear."

"Oh I thought they were supposed to be that color."

"They were when I first got them they were more silver than black now they are more black than silver."

"And your black highlights?"

"Also because of my anger as of late. Clark is not going to be happy."

"Me happy about what? That your wings are more black than silver and you've gained a nice black highlights to your blonde hair."

"So I see you are all ok."

"And thanks to Bart so are you." Clark said looking at his younger friend.

Bart smiled, Shannon leaned over and kissed Bart on the cheek and giggled when he blushed.

"Thought he had a crush on Chloe once?"

"He did, but she never really showed him affection you seemed to just said thank you in an interesting way." Oliver said. "Come on lets get back to the farm, we've dealt with the problem and they will not be coming back again."

"Are you sure because that was said before."

"No this time we kind of drove the idea home. They won't be coming back." Oliver told her.

"We are glad you are both alright, and now we will leave you both to talk alone."

They walked back onto the farm, Clark had offered to take her faster but she wanted to walk.

"Your not disappointed?"

"Your anger gets the better of you? No, you just end up with yours coming out in your wings and hair it seems."

"I guess so."

Clark took her hand and walked up onto the porch were they sat down on the swing, he held her close and was happy that she wasn't hurt and as much as she didn't say it that she was happy he wasn't either.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and maybe once things calm down your wings will have the chance to go back to their normal color."

"Maybe. Come on I'll make dinner."


End file.
